


We Need To....Talk

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Embarrassed Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Talk, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony wanted to give Peter 'the talk'. He didn't expect the avengers to join him in his little mission.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 488





	We Need To....Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Something light and funny I guess? 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony Stark could do anything. Whether it was fighting with super villains and aliens or making huge business decisions, hell the billionaire was even ready to bare any kind injuries and he would be fine.

Except facing his current situation

Last night when Tony was heading back to his room, he decided to check on Peter since the boy had barely eaten anything at dinner saying he was too tired which was weird. He was about to knock at the door when a moan reached his ears. At first he thought the kid was hurt and moaning in pain but when Peter let out another sound, his face turned red

Peter wasn't moaning in pain, the boy was moaning in pleasure. Being a man himself he could easily recognize the sound. Peter moaned louder again and the Ironman closed his ears with his palm and did an about turn to leave

Huh, his boy was growing up. Maybe it was time to give him ' _the talk'_ Well someone's gotta give take the responsibility so why not him. This was going to be awkward but Tony decided to go for it anyway.

They were perfectly positioned

Peter slumped against the wall with his hands in his pockets while Tony took a seat infront of him on the couch, legs crossed and body straightened

"Mr Stark what's this about? We are here for last ten minutes and you haven't said a word" Peter fidgeted nervously on his feet. Did he do something wrong?

 _Oh boy here we go_ , Tony cleared his throat "I think we both know why we are here"

Peter tensed a little "Is this about the fight at school?"

"No it's not...wait what? You were in a fight?" It was Tony's turn to tense, eyes instantly racking up and down on Peter's body for injuries

Peter smiled sheepishly "Umm...No?"

"Peter" Tony warned

"Flash started it! He was saying all these bad things about you and I just couldn't stand there and listen" Peter said defensively and Tony's expression softened. Oh, that's really sweet of the boy to...

_Wait a second_

You're loosing track Tony!

"That's good I guess. Okay.." Tony started, attempting to look strict "I'm going to be frank... "

"Okay, can I still be Peter?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows unhappily "Be serious kid"

Peter laughed lightly "Sorry. You were saying?"

 _'Maybe I should wait for few hours'_ Tony pressed his lips. This was one conversation that was going to make them both shudder for years to come. He again cleared his throat

"Mr Stark are you okay? Do you have throat pain. I can call Dr Banner and ask him to check you out"

Tony shook his head "I'm fine. Actually I.. Peter we need to talk"

"About?"

"Kid I know you... ah.. you..actually... you might be feeling different nowadays"

"I feel fine"

"Sexually" Tony finally spoke aloud and Peter's eyes widened as he eyed his mentor with an expression that read _'Where-was-this-going'_

"I know you've been getting these certain urges" Tony's face reddened and he swallowed thickly "It's normal okay. It's quite healthy...no wait.. what I'm trying to say is that you're a growing boy and it's okay if you feel attracted towards other gender"

A deep crimson blush crept on Peter's face wanting so badly to run back to his room and hide his face under the mountain of pillows "Mr Stark I'm not.. it's not what you think.. I.."

"I heard you last night Pete" Tony confessed avoiding eye contact with the boy who wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He hid his face with both hands feeling extremely awkward

"You need to be careful when it comes to... your sexual desires?" Tony hoped he was using all the right words while Peter started to feel light headed due to the epic amount of blood rush on his face

Can someone die of embarrassment

"Tony is right kid. It's better to be safe than sorry" Steve supported Tony with his words as he entered the hall followed by other avengers

Peter's head snapped up to see the avengers looking at him with few smiles and grins. _Oh this cannot be happening right now_ "I think I should go"

"Hey we are not done yet" said Clint "I do have some cool tips for you if you're going to have sex"

Tony jumped from the couch "Clint! He's eighteen! He's not having _s...that_ with anyone"

"How can you be so sure Peter's not done it already?" Clint challenged and Tony's eyes locked with Peter who shook his head vigorously and spoke quietly "I..I didn't"

Tony narrowed his eyes on the boy "Why don't I see confidence in 'I didn't' "

Peter could feel all eyes on him and he blushed even deeply "Can I go please"

Bruce took a place on the couch 'Since we are discussing the topic, I would say always use protection. They even have different flavours nowadays"

Peter thought his face was on fire "I really have to do some homework"

"Yeah kid go do your homework" Tony waved his hand, not wanting the boy to learn everything in one session. They could totally do this in..like two years from now

Natasha spoke before the boy could leave "I've few pamphlets or suggest you couple of sites where you can find all the information you want"

"Stop giving him ideas!" Tony scolded

"I thought you were having 'the talk' with Peter"

"I am...I mean I was but in my space and time. Don't bombard so much information into his small innocent mind" Tony glared at the black widow who rolled her eyes "Just trying to help"

"I know what would help Peter" said Steve and Tony shook his head sternly at him because he really didn't want Peter to know his hundred of years of experience in sex. Steve ignored Tony and looked at the blushing boy "You could buy these books at store or actually have a relationship... you might be having a crush on someone right?"

"What? Who is she?" Tony demanded

"No one!" Peter took a step back

"How are you so sure it's a she?" Clint crossed his arms "We should respect players of both side of the team"

"Oooooh....I think Peter is blushing" Natasha cooed "Did you guys kiss...like was it just a brush of lips or french?"

Peter groaned. The avengers...his childhood heroes... his favourite freaking avengers were actually giving him the sex talk

"Tell us his or her name Peter"

"Hey Stop forcing my kid" Tony glared "Let him grow at his own space. Nice and slowly....very slowly" 

"I thought I heard a name" Bruce smirked and Tony's mouth hung open "Name? Okay that's it! I need full name with social security number"

"No names!" Peter tried to laugh but it came out as a squeal. He started back pedaling towards his room "I'll definitely tell you guys if there's someone. I really need to do this homework of mine... you know big projects and marks... bye everyone" he ran before anyone could stop him

"I hate you all" Tony mumbled to his team who smiled at his protective parental instincts.

Peter shut the door close to his room and tried to calm his racing heart "That was so close" Thank God _he_ was not here right now or else his face would be red for some other reason. The boy pulled his cell out and typed a message

_You really need to stop sneaking into compound. I'm cancelling tonight's plans. Will text you when the ground is clear._

_Love you Wade_

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
